


Feline Fluffy

by OldGuardianNewTricks



Series: A Choir of Souls [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Five Year Old Twins, Fluff, Found Family, Love, M/M, Mortal AU, Single Dad Joe|Yusuf Al-Kaysani, and a kitten called Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGuardianNewTricks/pseuds/OldGuardianNewTricks
Summary: This is a sequel toYour Soul Sings to Mine.It is time for Nico to move in with his family and I needed some serious fluff- so much so I added a kitten.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: A Choir of Souls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Feline Fluffy

It is one of those perfect days in late spring/early summer and he is warm. Not hot, not sweltering but pleasantly warm. There’s a breeze that he amusingly thinks of as playful as it ruffles his hair but not a cloud in the sky, not yet at least. He’s not a stupid man he knows all too well that there are storm clouds gathering, that they will roll in and cover them all but for now, just for now he wants to bask in the clear days and relax into the warmth that’s surrounding him. He rolls his shirt sleeves up and turns his face to the sun.

He has nowhere to be at the moment. No meetings or anything planned but he knows where he will end up as surely as he knows anything and the thought thrills him-he’ll be going home, their home, his home. He’s got his backpack and a suitcase with him and from today he’ll be living with Yusuf and the twins. He’s a little nervous but truthfully he’s more excited than anything else. He’s been staying over more and more often and the hotel stay is running out so the move makes sense logically. But this isn’t being done because it’s logical or practical-no this is what he and Yusuf want. 

Yusuf had to take the twins to a check-up at the dentist this morning so Nico went to collect the rest of his stuff and is now exploring instead of curling himself up in their kitchen. He’s found another tiny park which is smaller than his and Nile’s hotel rooms but it is pretty and he spends time just people watching for a while. There are a few older couples who walk through and he daydreams about himself and Yusuf decades from now, still together and still in love. He imagines Yusuf with threads of silver in his hair and he smiles.

* * *

When he moves on he passes a small bookshop called ‘ _Maggie’s Books & More_’ that he simply cannot resist popping into, removing his sunglasses and breathing in deeply as he enters. It’s cooler in here and he rubs his arms for a second letting his eyes accumulate to the dimmer light. Then something brushes past his legs and he bends to find a kitten with bright green eyes rubbing her head on him. She’s a small calico, half her face is black and the other half is ginger and white striped. She has a white bib and belly with two black patches that look like she’s wearing a bikini top, three white socks and one black. The rest of her is a mix of cream, black and ginger. She has a small pointed face and those bright green eyes are staring straight up at him. 

“Hello.”

He reaches out his hand and the little one bumps her head gently into it so he scratches behind her ears. A purr that seems to be far too loud to come from such a small cat reverberates around the room.

“Oh, she likes you.”

The voice comes from a stack of books with legs

“Well I like her too. Um, do you need a hand?”

The books wobble a little and the voice says

“Please.”

Nico stops fussing the kitten and she immediately voices her disgust at this utter betrayal. He laughs and takes most of the books revealing a flustered looking older lady who thanks him profusely and leads him to a table where she places her books down. She pulls a small handkerchief out of her sleeve before wiping her face with it. The kitten has followed Nico clearly determined to be between his legs at every single step but he manages to not stand on her. Putting his own books down he bends again to scritch behind her ears only to have her scrabble up his leg and arm to sit on his shoulder. He laughs and stands as slowly and steadily as he can and she stays on his shoulder, claws digging in. 

“Are you a cat or a parrot?”

The lady laughs and points to a soft basket in the window that contains a sleepy Siamese cat.

“That’s Jess her mother, her father was a big ginger tom. Jess adopted me when she was expecting a litter and this little one is the only one left. I need to get her adopted but she’s too damn cute and anyway no-one has been good enough for her yet.”

The ‘too damn cute’ one is now attempting to stand on Nico’s head by pushing one entire paw into his ear and planting another on his head pulling herself up. He very gently dislodges her but she mews at him so crossly that he doesn’t put her down but instead cradles her gently to him, she begins to lick his hand.

“What’s she called?”

“Cat, I didn’t want to get too attached but I did anyway. Would you like me to take her whilst you look around dear?”

Cat scrabbles up his chest furiously to once again perch on his shoulder and the lady laughs

“She really has taken to you hasn’t she? I’m Maggie by the way. Yell if you need something.”

“Thank you, I’m Nico, may I leave my suitcase here?”

Maggie nods and at that Nico begins to wander around the shop absentmindedly stroking Cat who continues to purr so hard his shoulder vibrates. The shop is actually much bigger than he thought as it goes back a fair way. It’s higgledy-piggledy and seems to have no rhyme or reason in its layout and he immediately falls in love with it. It’s an old building with beams and low ceilings in some places. The books are an eccentric mix of new, pre-loved and antique. There’s a children’s section where he finds a couple of beautifully illustrated storybooks for the kids, he loves singing them to sleep but they often want a story and the realisation hits him all over again that he’s going to be there every night to read or sing for them now. 

There is, to his delight, a large and well stocked poetry section where he sees _‘Beyond Measure and Reason’_ prominently displayed, he lovingly runs his finger down the spine and even pulls it out and flicks to _‘Twin Stars’_ Maggie strolls past and says

“You won’t go wrong with that one dear, fine poet and some wonderful illustrations.”

Nico beams at her

“I actually do own this, it’s magical.”

He sits for a while in the poetry section and almost immediately Jess wanders over to him, stares at him for a moment and jumps onto his lap. He strokes her gently whilst casting his eyes over the books. Maggie wanders past again and he distinctly hears

“Bloody hell, Jess hates everybody but me! You must be a cat whisperer sweetheart!”

He finds a couple of poetry books that he likes the look of and doesn’t already own and realises that he’s now trapped. Trapped with a cat on his lap, a kitten on his shoulder and surrounded by books-including one written by Yusuf which sounds like the best sort of entrapment ever. He pulls a book towards him and reads for half an hour after which Jess stretches, bumps her head against his jaw and jumps neatly onto the floor. He selects his books and is about to head to the till when he spots a wonky sign reading _‘Art Supplies’_. He squeezes himself past a tottering tower of books and finds himself in what was clearly once a cupboard. There are brushes, paints, books on art and artists and the most wonderful selection of sketch pads and books. He can’t help smiling as he thinks about how much Yusuf would love this so he pulls out his phone and takes a couple of pictures. Cat reaches forward to pat at the phone and he flips the camera to front facing and takes a selfie with her, just as he’s about to press the button she sticks out a rough pink tongue and licks his nose. He’s in deep trouble now because he’s starting to really fall for this tiny creature.

He’s almost at the point of leaving when his eyes on fall on a notebook which makes him catch his breath and he lurches forward to grab at it which causes Cat to dig her claws in and hiss at him. He apologises to her and tickles her under her chin until she’s purring again. He turns his attention back to the book in his hand. It’s a thick hardback with a black cloth cover. Printed on the cloth to look like embroidery is a stylised silver half moon that looks like a face in profile. Below it in the opposite corner is a bright yellow sun with a wide smile. It may be his fancy but the sun and moon appear to be gazing at each other and in between are two perfect small twin silver stars. Nico runs his fingers over it in awe and opens it. The moon/stars and sun motif is printed inside the cover too. The paper inside is heavy enough that it should be perfect for writing or sketching. He’s never found a more perfect present for anyone ever before, he hugs it to him and feels tears of happiness start to prick his eyes. 

He makes his way back to the till at the front of the shop and puts his purchases down in front of Maggie. 

“Oh you found a few things then Nico.”

“Indeed. And I will definitely be back.”

“Well Cat will be glad to see you- I’ve never seen her take to somebody so quickly or at all in fact. Oh gosh!”

She had rung up the children’s books and his poetry but she pauses with the notebook in her hand and stares at it. Nico tenses slightly and Cat adjusts herself on his shoulder, flexing her claws a couple of times, pushing her paw firmly back in his ear for good measure.

“Is something wrong? “

“No, I just didn’t mean to put this out on sale. I was going to put it away for one of my regular customers- something about it just made me think of him....”

Nico shouldn’t be this disappointed over a notebook. Just a silly little gift really and one that Yusuf wasn’t even expecting. Maggie must hear his soft ‘oh’ and looks up to see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Oh it’s fine sweetheart you’ve obviously set your heart on it. It’s handmade so I can always request another one.”

“Thank you, thank you. It’s perfect for my, my...uh.”

He pauses frowning not knowing what to call Yusuf. Boyfriend sounds glib, partner sounds like a business deal, other half? Soulmate?

“He’s my, uh, well he’s everything.”

“Then he must have it dear and of course you get the Cat discount.”

Nico merely raises an eyebrow and Maggie laughs

“She’s enamoured with you and it’s melted my old heart so let me take 30% off.”

“Thank you and thank you little one.”

Nico reaches up to Cat and she starts to bat at his finger.

“I don’t suppose you are in a position to adopt? I’d need to know more about you of course.”

“I would love to but....”

He’s about to explain that he’s only just moving in with someone but he suddenly pictures coming home to Yusuf curled up on the sofa with the twins and Cat and his heart clenches. 

“I’d need to discuss it.”

“With your everything?”

“With him, yes.”

Nico pays and packs the books carefully into his backpack. Jess has decided that her comfy bed is nothing compared to his hard shell suitcase so he lifts her off and she stares at him. Then he very carefully removes Cat from his shoulder and strokes her before handing her back to Maggie. Cat immediately jumps from Maggie’s arms and attempts to follow him from the shop. He bends again and picks her up, holding her gently but firmly at eye level. She gives a little mew and flexes her front paws at him just like the twins infamous grabby hands.

“No my little one, not today.”

He takes her back to Maggie and leaves the shop with Cat’s angry miaows echoing in his ears. First Yusuf and the kids and now a cat! He’s just opening himself up to everyone and everything at the moment. He’s fallen so hard for Yusuf and part of him, a tiny part says ‘slow down’ but he’s never been as sure of anything or anybody in his life whole life. Nile, Andy and Quynh all love him too and he knows they wouldn’t let anybody close enough to hurt him. And the twins, how could he not love them with all his heart? 

At that very moment his phone beeps at him and he clicks to find a message from Yusuf

> **Yusuf:** _Nico, am taking the twins to the park. Do you think you can join us?_
> 
> **Yusuf:** *Image* Yusuf kneeling on the floor one arm stretched out holding his phone. Mimma wrapped around him smiling at the camera and Paolo curled into his other side waving. Yusuf himself is beaming his full smile that makes Nico grin. 
> 
> **Nicoló :** _I’m going to drop my bags off at home and then I’ll be on my way, see you there._
> 
> **Yusuf:** _Perfect. Love you xx_
> 
> **Nicoló :** _Love you too tesoro xx_

Nico starts walking quicker catching sight of himself in the window of a passing bus and shaking his head at the ridiculous smile now plastered on his face. This feeling, this warmth and certainty he has never felt before and certainly not with Keane. He walks on smiling at people and waving back at a small girl on the bus, she jumps excitedly and waves harder.

Letting himself into Yusuf’s home, no their home, hasn’t lost any of its thrill and he takes his bags through to the kitchen grinning the whole way. He doesn’t hang about though, not when Yusuf and the kids are waiting for him. As he nears the park he starts to jog and pulls out his phone to call Yusuf but doesn’t need to as two small bodies crash into him.

“I got a sticker Uncle Nico, look it has a smiley tooth on it.”

“I was good too Uncle Nico.”

Lo points at his chest where his sticker is, as usual, upside down. Lo likes to look down and see his stickers and the right way up for him is upside down to everyone else.

“Wow- a sticker each. You really have been good. Did Baba get a sticker too?”

Mia laughs

“You don’t get a sticker when you are old.”

Yusuf picks her up and puts her on his shoulders

“Which isn’t fair. I want a treat for being good.”

Nico picks up Lo and swings him onto his own shoulders

“I think I can arrange a treat for you later Yusuf.”

Paolo pokes him in the ear and Nico immediately thinks Cat would certainly fit in with the kids!

“Have you got stickers Uncle Nico?”

“No but I might have a present for you when we go home.”

“Can we go home right this minute now then?”

“No, not yet Lo.”

A small hand starts to wind itself into his hair and Paolo leans down to whisper

“Can we feed the ducks?”

“Of course we can feed the ducks bambino.”

“DUCKS!”

Yells Mimma and Yusuf laughs. Ducks are fed with Paolo staying close to Uncle Nico then the twins play chase with each other in their own way which means that Mia is chasing Lo at the same as he is chasing her. There is never a winner but they both squeal happily throughout. Nico and Yusuf take a seat on a nearby bench and watch them. 

“Did you have a good morning?”

“I did, I found this amazing bookshop. You’d love it and I will have to take you there, though you probably already go there. Anyway I did want to ask you something a bit random?”

“I like random.”

“Do you like cats?”

“Well I don’t know many cats personally but I don’t hate them.”

Nico laughs

“I made friends with one this morning. She’s just gorgeous and she needs a new home and I thought that maybe the kids would like her. But I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Well, I’m not promising anything but they have been asking me about a pet.”

Nico pulls out his phone and finds the selfie of him with Cat. Yusuf enlarges the photo and examines it closely

“You’re right, a beautiful creature with big green eyes, I’m in love.”

Nico grins

“And the cat is really cute too.”

“Yusuf!”

“Tell them about her when we go home, after we tell them about you moving in of course! Maybe we can go and see her tomorrow.”

* * *

After the park they go home and Nico opens the door and the kids run to the kitchen. The instant they spot the suitcase they both, surprisingly, burst into tears. Nico and Yusuf barely have time to share a puzzled glance before Mimma throws herself at Nico and Paolo jumps into Yusuf’s arms.

“What’s wrong babies? Oh don’t cry, please don’t cry.”

“Bambina what’s wrong?”

Paolo just sobs louder but Mimma manages to whisper

“Why are you going away?”

“Nobody’s going away sweetheart. I promise.”

“But, but there’s a case like Uncle Basti and Auntie Nile used when they went away.”

“Uncle Nico I think we’d better tell them about the surprise now.”

Two tear stained faces look up at Uncle Nico with such hope that he melts, not for the first time.

“Well, the case is mine because I’m going to live here now.”

There is a silence which seems to echo for far too long and Nico swallows hard thinking that they’ve got this so wrong, that he’s got it so wrong but then

“You’re going to live here with us and Baba and be here all the time?”

Mimma asks in wonder

“Yes I am bambina. Is that, is that ok?”

There are two loud squeals and he finds himself sitting down quite suddenly under the weight of Mia and Lo who are both hugging him very hard and chanting

“Uncle Nico lives with us now!”

Yusuf is left in the hall as the twins insist on taking Uncle Nico on a full house tour despite the fact he’s been practically living here for weeks. They have a light lunch during which the kids ask if Uncle Nico is going to really and truly be here all the time. Afterwards Nico announces it’s time for their presents and pulls out the books. They both ‘ooooh’ over them and very gently turn the pages to look at the pictures. 

“I made a new friend today and I think you might like to come and meet her.”

Mimma bounces over immediately 

“Is she our age or your age? Is she nice? Is she funny? Does she like feeding ducks?”

She has to pause for breath so Nico scoops her up onto his lap. Paolo is chewing his lip uncertainly. He gets shy about meeting new people but if his family are there it should be ok.

“Will you and Baba be there too? Where do we have to go?” 

He climbs up and starts fiddling with Nico’s sleeve. Yusuf ruffles his hair 

“Why don’t you let Uncle Nico show you a photo and you can decide if you want to meet her?”

Nico pulls out his phone and brings up the picture of him and Cat. 

“This is her, she’s very young, just a kitten and she’s called Cat.”

“Ohhhhh.”

“Wow”

They both stare at the photo before breaking into a chorus of 

“Can we meet her? Can we? Can we?”

“Yes we can, we’ll go tomorrow ok?”

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!”

The twins are in a heightened state of excitement for the rest of the day and no matter what they do it isn’t long before they race back to ask Nico to see the photo of Cat again. Yusuf does a sketch of the photo itself for them to put in their room and when they say goodnight to Mamma and Papà they also both say goodnight to Cat. It takes two stories and their favourite song to get the twins to sleep before Yusuf and Nico can sit at the kitchen table with their now traditional chamomile tea. Yusuf was just pouring it when Nico suddenly jumps up and disappears. 

“Nico?”

He’s back in moments carrying his backpack and Yusuf feels a slight swell of panic. Is he leaving? Why is he leaving? But no, Nico’s smiling at him and digging through his bag.

“I promised you a treat for being good.”

Yusuf feels the tension flow away from his shoulders immediately

“You did promise and I was very good.” 

Nico hands over a book and then grabs his cup with both hands. Yusuf picks up the notebook and traces his finger over the moon, stars and sun. Nico, the kids and himself. The paper inside is the perfect weight to take his favourite fountain pen inks as well as sketches. 

“It’s perfect Nico, you’re perfect. A new book for me to fill with our family huh?”

Nico is always gorgeous but there is something truly adorable about him when he blushes. Yusuf thinks he could spend the rest of his life making Nico blush, that he _should_ spend the rest of his life making Nico blush. He stands and pulls Nico into his arms, he’s not yet got used to the feeling of Nico melting into him but he loves it.

“Family.”

It’s barely even a whisper and Yusuf isn’t sure if he actually hears Nico say it or just feels him. He squeezes a little tighter and presses a kiss to the top of his head

“Yes hayati, family and as I haven’t said it yet, welcome home.”

Neither of them move for quite some time.

* * *

Yusuf wakes alone which is disappointing but the door is slightly open and he can hear clanking and singing coming from the kitchen so clearly the twins are up. He heads down and finds a sleep rumpled Nico making breakfast whilst two wide awake and very excited 5 year olds are asking him if they can go and see Cat now please. 

Between them they wrangle the kids into actually eating breakfast and getting dressed. At one point Nico whispers 

“Now this is like herding kittens.”

as he runs past Yusuf on his way upstairs to finish doing Mia’s hair. He’d put in one pigtail before she had decided she had to wear cat socks and run to find them. Meanwhile Yusuf is trying to get Paolo to come back upstairs to clean his teeth. Finally, finally they are dressed and ready and Nico reveals that they are off to _Maggie’s Books & More _. He doesn’t seem surprised when Yusuf says that he knows both the shop and Maggie well. 

The twins skip along with them and Yusuf feels almost as excited as they clearly do. He and Nico have not mentioned the possibility of them adopting the kitten to the kids in case it doesn’t work out but the thought of doing it, of doing it with the man at his side is almost breathtaking. He knows things are moving fast just as he knows that the future has plenty of tricky moments ahead but nothing has felt so right as it does with Nico. Just as he thinks this Mimma pulls at Nico’s hand and he bends to talk to her, explaining something and then kisses her gently on her nose. She scrunches her face up and laughs before yelling

“Again! Again!” 

“Baba?”

Paolo is looking at him with those huge eyes, so like his father’s

“Yes habibi?”

“Is Uncle Nico gonna be our dad now like you are?”

“Um, that’s a really big question Lo. Something we need to talk about with Uncle Nico as well.”

“Ok.”

Paolo skips off to hold Uncle Nico’s other hand and Yusuf breathes out deeply. That really is a huge conversation and one that he thinks needs to wait. For now he’s content to catch up to his family and listen to the kids chattering excitedly. 

There’s a bench near the shop where Nico stops and they talk to the kids about how Cat is just a baby so they need to be very gentle and quiet with her. Luckily Mia and Lo are both sensitive and sensible children who take all this in and when they enter the shop they do so very quietly indeed. 

“Nico, welcome back.”

Maggie appears from behind a stack of books and gives him a hug. Then she spots the kids. 

“Hello there. I’m Maggie.”

“I’m Mimma and this is Paolo and we are twins and Uncle Nico said we could meet Cat but we’ll be gentle and quiet because she is a baby.”

“How lovely. And Yusuf always a pleasure to see you dear.”

Yusuf gives her a quick hug

“It’s been too long I know.”

Maggie looks at Nico

“He’s your ‘everything’ then?”

“I’m your what Nico?”

Nico is blushing again and is only saved when a kitten jumps from a bookshelf onto his shoulder.

“Hello Cat.”

She purrs happily and licks his nose again. He sinks to his knees and the kids come closer whispering 

“Hello.”

Nico takes Cat from his shoulder and cradles her showing the kids how to scratch behind her ears and gently stroke her fur the right way. They take turns and gently whisper to her and don’t jump or squeal or run about at all. Cat takes it all in her stride and purrs louder than ever.

Yusuf is watching this unfold with a deep sense of peace as Maggie comes to stand next to him

“He’s wonderful with them.”

Yusuf smiles

“He’s wonderful with everyone. I don’t know what I did to deserve him.”

“Oh I’ve always though you were pretty wonderful too dear.”

Yusuf wraps an arm around her and she squeezes his hand. 

“I’ve got your book in pride of place you know. I am so proud of you for completing it.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

The kids are now sitting very still and Cat is leaping between the two of them making happy little mews as they tickle her. Nico stands with Yusuf and Maggie close enough to step in but it’s not needed. 

“So, are you thinking of adopting her?”

Yusuf and Nico look at the kids and Cat and then at each other.

“Yes.”

Says Yusuf. 

“Wonderful.”

“The kids are on holiday this week and next so how about we get set up for her at home, you can check us out and we can visit her here this week. Then next week she can come visit us and we’ll see if everyone is happy?”

Maggie hugs them both 

“I think that sounds ideal.”

Yusuf then goes to be introduced to Cat and she immediately curls up in his lap and starts sucking on his jumper. He’s obviously smitten, totally smitten by the kitten. 

“Nico, you know I was holding that notebook back?”

Nico nods but doesn’t take his eyes from his family who are clearly enraptured by Cat.

“I was holding onto it for Yusuf. Small world huh?”

Nico manages to tear his eyes away and looks straight at Maggie

“Destiny Maggie, it’s destiny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cat is totally based on my girl who sadly isn’t with us anymore. I had her for 21 years and she was just incredible. She looked and behaved just like Cat does including the shoulder sitting/paw in ear poking and the ridiculously loud purring!
> 
> Also- I’m with Yusuf and grown ups should totally still get stickers from the dentist. 
> 
> This series will continue but I needed some fluff first.


End file.
